Christmas Lights, Keep Shining On
by GGLauren
Summary: It was Christmas Eve in the Berry household, and Rachel is still in lingering onto the moments of the past with Finn. However, during the wee hours of the morning, she hears a "thump" from her bedroom window. Post 2x09 & 2x10.


Christmas Lights, Keep Shining On

Finn/Rachel

I own no characters of Glee, nor the show itself. All rights belong to Fox. Song credit goes to Coldplay - "Christmas Lights" (2010). Purchase "Christmas Lights" on /coldplay

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Folks in the area of the western Ohio region, we're expecting at least 70 centimeters of snow on this Christmas Eve night. Keep warm, check all of our weather updates throughout the evening. I'm Rod Remington,"_

"_And I'm Andrea Carmichael,"_

"_This is your Lima, Ohio WOHN News 8 team.. Signing out."_

_

* * *

_

Rachel sighed in sadness while searching for the remote to turn off her television. It was a cold, brisk Christmas Eve night and she was alone. The snow lingering outside was treacherous, and no pedestrian would ever think of driving in such horrid conditions.

Ever since Finn broke things off, she felt as if no one was there to care for her. Unless you counted Kurt, but even he was 40 km away from William McKinley. He was also in the same household as her ex.

Sighing again, Rachel made her way up to the top of the floor of the Berry home, and shuffled in her white bunny slippers to her room.

Why can't things go back to the way they were? It was Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry against the world. Or, at least beginning to. Finn and Rachel. Rachel and Finn. When she turns 25, he would be 26 and Rachel would be pregnant with a girl, while her son would be two years older than her. They would be raised in the Jewish faith, no matter what stubborn encounters she would cross with Finn. She would be the Broadway starlet, and Finn would sit, front row and center at every show Rachel would have in 'the city that never sleeps.'

Instead, she twisted the situation in cheating on her true love. Her soul mate, Finn Hudson. She hurt him. Bad. But, did he not realize how truly apologetic she was? She is a fool in love, like Barbara and Robert Redford in _The Way We Were_. Oh, "The Way We Were." A title that fit ever-so perfectly to this moment with her relationship with Finn.

The truth is, she's never shared one strand of her heart with Noah. Why would she? She's only ever been committed and faithful to one boy, and that boy was Finn Hudson. But couldn't Finn see how hurt she was in the process of this as well? Love makes you do irrational and intolerable acts of behavior, he's supposed to know that. He's supposed to know a lot of things, but for some reason, this cannot be explained.

Rachel slips off her child-like slippers from the corner of her bed and shows her dainty feet. At the corner of her eye, she sees her alarm clock.

9:15pm.

_Great_, it's Christmas Eve, her father's are downstairs making a crisp apple pie, not wanting her to spoil it, and she's alone. Again. She was _sure _she'd spent Christmas Eve with Finn. Now it's all gone to waste. Just like all of their holiday plans.

Well, _maybe _she could hash out her novel of modern Christmas songs.. And _maybe _she can sing a song to heal the pain of romantic life to an extent.

With that, she presses on a large button located on her pink, plastic-flowered stereo and hit's the right-arrowed analog. Play.

_Christmas night, another fight_

_Tears we cried a flood_

_Got all kinds of poison in_

_Poison in my blood_

_I took my feet_

_To Oxford Street_

_Trying to right a wrong_

_Just walk away_

_Those windows say_

_But I can't believe he's gone_

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Up above candles on air flicker_

_Oh, they flicker and they float_

_But I'm up here holding on_

_To all those chandeliers of hope_

_Like some drunken Elvis singing_

_I go singing out of tune_

_Saying how I always loved you, darling_

_And I always will_

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Those Christmas lights_

_Light up the street_

_Down where the sea and city meet _

_May all your troubles soon be gone _

_Oh, Christmas lights keep shining on_

_Oh Christmas lights_

_Light up the street_

_Light up the fireworks in me_

_May all your troubles soon be gone _

_Oh, Christmas lights keep shining on_

Tears stained a trail down her face, leaving remnants of mascara in the path following. She then walked over to her disk collection, and pulled out Coldplay's _A Rush Of Blood To The Head_ and set it on her side-table by her queen-sized bed. She would need it in the morning.

Ready for bed, Rachel made one last pit stop to her bedroom window. Frost and trickles of snow sculpted around the perimeter of it, leaving the full moon reflect off each snowflake, giving a crystal-like look. No civilian or vehicle in sight on the snow-covered roads.

Just like that, Rachel broke down again.

Telling herself, _the show must go on, _she undoes the thickest layer of her covers and crawls into bed.

It will all be better in the morning.

* * *

_Thump. _

Rachel flickers her wide, brown eyes open.

_Thump._

She rises above from her bed, looks into the hallway of her home. Not a soul in sight.

Begrudgingly, she opens the door to her fathers' bedroom.

They are asleep.

_Phew_. That was a close one.

_Thump. Thump._

This time, the soft, yet harsh sound was from afar, not near.

Rachel proceeds back into her room and goes back to bed. Maybe Santa really is real.

_Thump._

She saw it. She saw something hit her window!

Growing closer to the glass shield, she noticed a shadow of a white patch on her window. _A snowball_?

Looking back hesitatingly at the time, it's now 1:30 in the morning. She looks back, forehead pressed against the window. She notices a tall-figure at the bottom of her snow-covered front lawn, rolling up another round of snow in a circular shape, it seems.

The broad figure rises back up to his full height.

It can't be. Is it?

"Finn?"

* * *

The young man was stopped in a trance, and just kept staring up at her for what seemed like minutes.

"Rachel, err.." Finn stumbles on his words, shocked.

"I was just, um. I'm really sorry for waking you up in the wee hours of the morning. Especially like this. Your snow is _awesome _and all on the ground, but I had no other way to get your attention. And uh.. Can we talk?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile internally at his adorable rants. But, why?

"Yes. Just one second, I'll be down in a moment."

Just like that, she shuts her window, hurries to put her brown Uggs on, clasps her bathroom robe overtop of her pink pajamas and tip toes quickly down her stairs to open her front door.

"Finn," she whispers quietly "Finn, over here!"

Finn was still on her front lawn, still staring at her window, but was caught off guard by her voice. He turns to her direction, and jogs swiftly over to the front door.

"Sorry, Rach. I thought you were still up there." he says with his signature half-crooked smile.

She always adored that.

"What brings you to my home this evening?" she says, curious.

"Well.." he pauses. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I know I hurt you, and you hurt me. But um, I've figured that since it's Christmas, and after all the plans we talked about spending together during the holidays, you shouldn't be alone. Not, not that _anyone_ should be alone on Christmas. Rach, I'm sorry for avoiding you. But, I needed the space to clear my head and think. I've come to a conclude-"

"Conclusion." She corrects him respectively.

"Yeah, conclusion, that I'm missing out on the most _awesome _girl in the world. My _most_ awesome girl. And uh, I forgive you. I was just so hurt by both of my girlfriends cheating on me. I realize that I was hurt the most by you because.. It's just that I love you and I know how much you love me. I've never experienced these feelings before, Rach. I was even scared of it, too. But, I forgive you because I want to be with you. No one else, Rachel."

Rachel broke down and cried for the third time tonight.

"I'm so sorry, Finn! Truly, my feelings feel nothing but heartbreak and pain over the grief I've caused within yo-"

Finn interrupted her with a silent, yet profound kiss. He took her in his wide embrace and held her for what seemed like hours.

"Rach, I love you. You're my favorite girl."

Rachel laughed while wiping away her tears with the soft palms on his thumbs. What a mock to _Forrest Gump_. "And you're my 'favorite boy'."

"Merry Christmas, Rach." Finn said and kissed her profoundly on her tender lips yet again.

"Merry Christmas, Finn."

She suddenly felt light below the feet, not realize that Finn lifted and kept a tight hold around her as the snow transitioned into light flurries.

"Finn?" Rachel whispered into the crook of his warm neck,

"Mm?"

"You're going to have to clean off the snow on my window now." Rachel whispered, amused.

"Shit."

* * *

_Oh Christmas lights_

_Light up the street_

_Light up the fireworks in me_

_May all your troubles soon be gone _

_Oh, Christmas lights keep shining on_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Reviews are be greatly appreciated! It was meant to be a one-shot, but what should I do? Keep going? Thank you so much.

Keep the faith, Finchel supporters! They'll reunite again. This is just a cute, little drabble.


End file.
